Una confesion Bajo la Luna (AshxJasmine)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Leer


Una confesión bajo la luna

Nos encontramos con Ash en la estación de ferrys de Ciudad Marina el cual acababa de perder su ferry para ir  
dirijirse ala Isla del Valle Lily donde se llevara a cabo la liga sinnho

Ash: aahhh no habra un ferry hasta mañana bueno a esperar dime pikachu que quieres hacer

Pikachu: pika -se pone en pose pensativa-

¿: Floatzel vamos

Ha Ash le dio curiosidad de ver quien era y decidió salir al salir se sorprendió al ver a Kenny con una persona para  
ser exacto femenino

Ash: kenny -dice con una sonrisa al ver al coordinador-

Kenny: Floatzel Remolino -el pokemon nutria creo un remolino- ahora apunta hacia el remolino y utiliza aquajet

-el pokemon obedeció la orden y hizo el aquajet y atravesó el aquajet dijo mientras volteaba el remolino- *nose si se entiendo mi explicación pero hice lo que pude* y dime que te  
pareció

Ash: *mente* Es Jasmine

Kenny: Que te parecio

Jamine: Una combinación de remolino y aquajet es muy buena es aumentara sus fuerzas incluso en una batalla

Ash: Jasmine! -dice con una sonrisa-

Jasmine: Es Ash -dice con un leve sonrojo-

Kenny: a eres tu Ash -dice con un tono de indiferencia-

Jasmine: -se acerca Ash- Y dime que haces en Ciudad Marina

Ash: Bueno vine a conseguir mi ultima medalla de gimnasio para entrar a la liga sinnho pero perdí mi Ferry parair ala Isla del Valle Lily -dice mientras frota su mano en su cuello apenado - así que estoy parado aquí hasta mañana jejejeje

Jasmine: -con una mano tapando su boca- jejejeje veo que eres el mismo Ash de johto jejejeje

Ash: Si bueno y tu que haces aquí Jasmine

Jasmine: Bueno vine aquí para poder hacer a mis pokemones mas fuertes -dice de con sus manos en su espalda-

Ash: Me alegro por ti Jasmine espero que logres hacerlos mas fuertes que antes y espero volver a tener una batalla contigo -dice con mucha determinación-

Jasmine: Gracias Ash -dice mientras ve al entrenador con admiración y ternura- Que te parece si tenemos una batalla ahora

Ash: CLARO!

Jasmine: Gracias por mostrarme ese espectáculo Kenny hasta pronto -dirige su mirada Ash - Vamos Ash -toma su mano sin pensarlo-

Esta Acción tomo por sorpresa a Ash pero no protesto  
Ambos fueron a una zona abierta para poder dar inicio a su batalla

Ash: Aquí podemos hacer la batalla que te parece

Jasmine: Claro -dice con una sonrisa-

Despues de 15 min de Batalla la quedo en Empate Ash utilizo a Infernipe y Jasmine Steelix

Ash: Buen trabajo Infernipe -regresa al pokemon simio a su pokebola-

Jasmine: Muchas gracias Steelix tomate un Descanso -regresa a Steelix a su pokebola-

Ash: Vaya Jasmine te has hecho mas fuerte desde johto -dice con una sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar ala líder de gimnasio-

Jasmine: Tu también te has hecho fuerte Ash -dice apenada y sonrojada-

Ash: Bien tengo que regresar al centro pokemon para prepararme para Mañana irme ala Isla del Valle Lily bien fue un gusto verte -empieza tomar rumbo hacia al centro pokemon-

Jasmie: ASH ESPERA

Ash: que pasa Jasmine -dice mientras voltea a ver a las líder-

Jasmine: Yo también voy al centro pokemon que te parece si vamos juntos -dice con una sonrisa-

Ash: Claro -dice con una sonrisa que volvió a sonrojar a Jasmine-

Ambos iban caminando por Ciudad Marina para dirigirse al centro pokemon había un silencio un poco incomodo que Jasmine decidió romper el silencio

Jasmine: y dime Ash como te ha ido desde Johto vi la pelea de la liga de tu Charizard y el Blazeiken de Harrison lastima que perdiste dime que hiciste después -dice con curiosidad-

Ash: Fui ala región Hoenn y también perdí la liga y decidí venir aquí a sinnho a esta vez a ganar la liga -dice con mucha determinación que era admirada por Jasmine-

Jasmine: *mente* Vaya Ash sigue siendo el mismo entrenador pero ha madurado y se ha vuelto mas apuesto tal vez le diga lo que no puede decirle en Johto *fuera de su mente* que bien Ashy -dijo jasmine sin pensarlo-

Ash: eehhh como me dijiste Jasmine -dice mientras voltea a verla-

Jasmine: aahh dije achu es que estornude -dice muy sonrojada y nerviosa-

Ash: esta bien?

Jasmine: *mente* por dios casi me descubre tengo que decirle lo que siento antes de que se valla mañana

Cuando llegan al centro pokemon ambos dejan a sus pokemones con la enfermera joy  
Ambos al llegar fueron al comedor para almorzar ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa

Jasmine: y dime Ash mañana entonces te vas

Ash: -Asiente- Mañana iré por mi proximo reto -dice mientras deja de comer - bueno tengo que ir a descansar buenas noches Jasmine descansa -se acerca a jasmine y le da un beso en la mejilla-

Jasmine: -se quedo paralizada al sentir los labios de Ash en su mejilla y lentamente fue tocando su mejilla con su mano donde los labios de su Ash la besaron- *mente* no voy a dejar que se valla sin que el sepa lo que siento

Horas después todo el centro pokemon estaba durmiendo excepto la lider del gimnasio Olivo la cual la encontramos saliendo de su habitación y se dirige ala habitación del entrenador del pikachu cuando esta enfrente de la puerta la toca pero no abren la vuelve a tocar pero no abren se estaba apunto de ir cuando Ash abre algo adormilado

Ash: eehh quien es -dice mientras se talla los ojos y da un bostezo- a Jasmine que necesitas

Jasmine: Ash te quería pedir que si por favor puedo dormir contigo

Ash: eehh claro -le da espacio para que pase-

Jasmine: Gracias -dice mientras pasa- *mente* tengo que decírselo  
Ehh Ash tengo que decirte Algo -dice sonrojada y de manera tímida y nerviosa-

Ash: Que me tienes que decir Jasmine -voltea a verla-

Jasmine: Bueno yo...yo...

Ash: -la miraba confusa- tu

Jasmine: yoteamo -dice rápidamente-

Ash: que dijiste no escuche

Jasmine: QUE YO TE AMO! -grita de desesperación Jasmine-

Ash se queda sorprendido de la confesión

Jasmine: Ash no tienes nada que decir -dice con miedo-

Ash: ...

Jasmine: *snif* -lagrimas de la líder empezaron a salir y agacho su cabeza-

Ash: -toma el rostro de Jasmine con sus dos manos y lo levanta - Lo único que tengo que decirte es que yo también te amo Jasmine

Jasmine: Enserio me amas Ash -dice sorprendida-

Ash: Demasiado mi Chica de Hierro

Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que ambos se dieron un beso que emanaba amor y ternura  
la falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron

Jasmine: Sabes este fue mi primer beso y agradezco a arceus de que fueras tu

Ash: También es mi primer beso y siempre quise sentir tus labios -dice mientras pega su frente con la de ella-Ven -la toma de la mano y se ponen frente a una ventana donde cual se puede apreciar la luna llena -

Jasmine: que quieres hacer Ash -dice confundida la líder de gimnasio-

Ash: Jasmine aquí con la luna presente Te Pregunto

Jasmine Emanaba emoción por la pregunta que le iba decir el chico de su sueños

Ash: Quieres ser mi novi...

No logro terminar la pregunta porque la líder del gimnasio olivo se abalanzo contra el y le dio un fugaz y apasionado beso en los labios

Jasmine: -se separa- si si si y mil veces si -dice muy emocionada-

Ash: Ahora tengo otra pregunta par ti mi Chica de Hierro

Jasmine: La que quieras Ashy

Ash: Quieres ir conmigo ala Isla del Valle Lily a verme participar en la liga

Jasmine: Claro que si Mi Ashy te veré como ganas la liga -dice con una sonrisa-

Ambos fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco y se dieron otro Beso en los labios  
como único testigo la Luna

Fin


End file.
